Egzorcyzmy Dory Wilk
Piąty tom heksalogii od Dorze Wilk. Muzycznym motywem przewodnim książki jest utwór The Number of the Beast''' '''zoespołu Iron Maiden. Opis okładkowy Gdybyż to było takie proste i numer wystarczył by wyegzorcyzmować demona! Co zaczęło się w toruńskiej kostnicy, kończy się w piekielnych kręgach. Władający czarną magią sadystyczny psychopata grasujący po ulicach Torunia to zła wiadomość dla Dory Wilk i jej przyjaciół z policji. Jeszcze gorszą jest to, że ci, którzy od wieków powinni być martwi mają się nieźle i czas krwawej zemsty nastał. Mroczne rytuały, tortury, nieskory do zwierzeń Karmazynowy Książe i zdecydowanie zbyt bliski związek z demonami – to tylko kilka spraw, z którymi musi sobie poradzić Dora Wilk. Streszczenie Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Bogna poprosiła Witkacego, by sprowadził Dorę do prosektorium, gdyż ofiary, które do niej trafiały miały na ciele lśniące znaki. Dora postanowiła zająć się sprawą jako konsultant w cywilu, ale Anita Czarny uprzedziła jej pomysł uświadamiając ją, że nie przyjęła jej wymówienia a jedynie odesłała na bezterminowy urlop. Dora udała się więc z Witkacym do mieszkania ofiary i na miejsce porzucenia ciała, gdzie znalazła demoniczny amulet. Postanowiła rozpytać w Szatańskim Pierwiosnku. Leon doradził trzymać się od sprawy z dala, rozpoznając znaki z rytuału, który odbył się dawno i o którym więcej mógł wiedzieć Baal. Jak na zawołanie zjawił się Miron, który podjął się zdobycia informacji bez angażowania Karmazynowego Księcia. Tymczasem w Toruniu Witkacy sprawdził telefon ofiary i znalazł namiar na księdza Anzelma z parafii Najświętszej Marii Panny, który wydzwaniał również do Dory. Wiedźma postanowiła się z nim spotkać. Ksiądz zdradzał objawy opętania i szaleństwa, więc Dora zadzwoniła do Joshui by poprosić go o przybycie Gabriela i Razjela. Nie doczekała ich przybycia, gdyż została porwana. Wiedźma obudziła się w lochu, w którym oprócz niej byli także dwaj napastnicy - Łazik i BHO. Gdy zobaczyli, że ich ofiara się obudziła, wezwali ich szefa - Aleksandra, który był Żmijem. Zasugerował Dorze, że Baal zlecił wszczepienie jej demona. Gdy wiedźma nie zgodziła się Aleksander zaczął ją torturować. Nie złamawszy wiedźmy zapowiedział, że będzie musiał wykonać rytuał ar-kathan. Za pomocą rytuału wszczepili Dorze demona. Wiedźma, nie tak jak poprzednie ofiary, przeżyła. Zażądała jedzenia, a gdy BHO poszedł je przynieść wrobiła Łazika w wypuszczenie jej do łazienki, skąd uciekła. Spotkawszy Asa użyła jego pełnego imienia by go związać i zobowiązać do pomocy. Gdy dotarła wraz z Asem do swego mieszkania w Thornie korzystając z "demonicznych linii lotniczych" poprosiła demona o pomoc w ściąganiu uroku. Po tym wszystkim przybyli Miron z Joshuą, gotowi mordować, przywołany przez Dorę na pomoc Baal oraz Leon, który martwił się o swą vantię. Baal potwierdził przypuszczenia, że Dorze został zaszczepiony demon, co wymagało kwarantanny dla wiedźmy. Dodatkowo, przed przeprowadzeniem egzorcyzmów trzeba poznać naturę demona, a do tego trzeba wypuścić go na wolność. Przenieśli się do siedziby Baala w piekle. Karmazynowy Książe zdjął z Dory urok, dzięki czemu wiedźma mogła opowiedzieć co dokładnie ją spotkało. Baal przyznał, że wiedział o istnieniu rytuału, ale zabronił korzystania z niego. Do grupy dołączył Luc, który zapewnił o swoim wsparciu dla Baala. Dora wypoczęła nieco, ale z braku śladów cała gromadka musiała udać się do miejsca, gdzie As spotkał wiedźmę, skąd Dora poprowadziła ich do domu, w którym była przetrzymywana. W mieszkaniu znaleźli skatowanego Łazika. Dora poprosiła o łaskę dla chłopaka. Wiedźma zebrała tam także dowody potrzebne w rozwiązaniu sprawy w Toruniu. W podziemiach Baal zerknął na wszystkie zgromadzone dowody, a gdy już wyszli z kamienicy pozwolił Mironowi wyładować swoją złość i usunąć resztę śladów i dowodów paląc całość mocami pyra. Łazik obudził się, ale majaczył. Po naradzie u Baala Dora z Asem udali się na spotkanie z Joshuą i Witkacym. Kiedy demon dowiedział się, że następnym przystankiem będzie kościół garnizonowy, gdzie stacjonuje ksiądz Marek i czeka na nich z Gabrielem i Razjelem, oddał opiekę nad Dorą jej Stróżowi i Mironowi a następnie zniknął do piekła. Razjel zbadał demona Dory i opowiedział jej o księdzu Anzelmie. Dora zamieniła jeszcze kilka ostrych słów z Gabrielem, a następnie wraz z Mironem udali się do piekła. Przed domem Baala wiedźma odesłała diabła do Luca. Kiedy Dora weszła do pustego domu podejrzewała, że może być coś nie tak - i miała rację. Nasłany, demoniczny zabójca zaatakował ją, ale obezwładniła go mocą swojego demona - oleistą, czarną energią. Gdy As i Baal wrócili i Dora wyjaśniła im naturę swego demonicznego pasażera - bestii - przystąpili do przesłuchiwania zamachowca, który jednak zgryzł kapsułkę z cyjankiem. Tej nocy Dorę i Baala nawiedził sen, w którym pragnęli razem spłodzić dziecko. Po przebudzeniu oboje zaczęli próbować wymyślić kto i dlaczego mógł zesłać im taki sen. Ostatecznie, gdy Baal opowiedział Dorze skąd wzięła się lojalność Bestii doszli do wniosku, że to jej pasażer chciał zapewnić jej lojalność Baalowi. Gdy Dorze wymknęło się, że dotknięty mrokiem był ksiądz Anzelm a nie ksiądz Marek Baal skorzystał z przybycia Mirona i ulotnił się. Tymczasem diabeł powiedział Dorze, że zastanawia się nad przyjęciem godności, która należy mu się z urodzenia, a z tym odpowiedzialności, której unikał. Następnego ranka Baal wyciągnął Dorę do Przystani Aszery na podładowanie aury. Gdy wrócili zaczeli przesłuchiwać Łazika. Chłopak powiedział im wszystko, co wiedział, a po odrobinie perswazji dodał także garść kluczowych szczegółów - że Aleksander nie umiał sam czytać pisma piekielnego i że Łazik podmienił pieczęcie przed rytuałem Dory. Wiedźma postanowiła złapać BHO zwanego Karolem, wiec wzięła Baala i wybrała się z nim do Torunia. W Toruniu Dora najpierw spotkała się z Razjelem, aby wyprosić u niego spotkanie z Rafaelem. Potem wzięła Baala do kostnicy, by przyjrzał się kolejnej pacjentce na stole Bogny. Patolożka odmówiła wyjścia z sali na czas badania, chociaż wiedziała, że zobaczy więcej, niż by chciała. Baal zażądał, za to, że musiał ścierpieć towarzystwo egzorcysty, gdy Dora rozmawiała z Razjelem, dwóch grzesznych przyjemności, więc wiedźma zabrała go na najlepsze lody w Toruniu. Gdy jedli Baal wyczuł BHO, więc skorzystali z okazji i schwytali go. Dora przesłuchał Rafaela w niebie i przekonała się o tym, że to Jezebel i demon, który opętał anioła zmusili go do uzyskania pieczęci, które były pod opieką księdza Anzelma i to oni przebudzili Ibrahima. Była z nimi także demonica, kobieta o długim warkoczu i egzotycznej urodzie. Dora i Baal udali się na demoniczny odpowiednik chrzcin w domu Deka i Ciri. Dora dowiedziała się, że demony mają poważne problemy z poczęciem i to działanie Baala, jako bóstwa płodności, sprawia, że w ogóle mają własne dzieci. Na przyjęciu Dora miała okazję poznać między innymi Korda, który groził jej za związanie brata oraz Raziego, głowę rodu Bestii. Tuż po samej ceremonii nadania imienia zamachowiec zaatakował Baala. Obroniła go Dora korzystając z magii oraz swojego demonicznego lokatora, co objawiło jego naturę przed wszystkimi zebranymi. Po przyjęciu a przed planowanym na środek nocy, tajemniczym wydarzeniem, o którym Baal nie raczył poinformować Dory, wiedźmie puściły nerwy i chciała odejść z piekła. Pojawienie się Asa, który wyjaśnił jej wydarzenia wieczoru nieco załagodziło sytuację. Tajemnicze wydarzenie okazało się być spotkaniem z Bestiami, na którym Dora musiała uwolnić swojego demona i dowiedziała się, że ma na imię Azarathak. Kiedy wróciła Miron obwieścił jej, że zastanawia się nad przejęciem obowiązków następcy piekielnego tronu. Tej nocy Dora śniła o tym, że wypala ze swą bestią fajkę pokoju. Dorę obudził Baal, który miał adres lokum Aleksandra. Dora uparła się, by być przy jego aresztowaniu, aby odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim życiem i przełamać strach który tamten jej zaszczepił. W jego domu była ukryta pracownia, a w niej właz do tajnej kryjówki, w której znaleźli nie tylko Aleksandra, ale i pieczęcie demoniczne i księgę czarów Ibrahima. Joshua zjawił się w domu Baala, chociaż Dora bardzo chciała pozbyć się chłopaków na czas przesłuchania. Obaj byli za ścianą, gdy Dora użyła zaklęcia lustrzanego, by oddać Aleksandrowi to, co dał jej w czasie tortur. Powiedział wszystko, co wiedział. Dora chciała uciec od Baala, Mirona i Joshui, ale Miron jej nie wypuścił i obiecał, że to się już nigdy nie stanie. Dora zdobyła lokalizację kryjówki Ibrahima dzięki wizycie w Obserwatorium. Wydedukowała, że Ibrahim założył pasożytniczy krąg na jednej z linii i nie myliła się - w Borach Tucholskich odnalazła z pomocą Strażniczek miejsce, w którym energia jest przez kogoś przechwytywana. W grupie uderzeniowej jechali Baal, Miron, Joshua, As oraz Bestie: Razi, Kaj, Han, Kef i Mak. Dotarli samochodem kilkaset metrów od Tlenia, a potem wybrali się na piechotę. Po pierwszej pułapce Han zmienił się w piekielnego ogara. Użyli strumienia wody, by przedostać się na drugą stronę postawionego przez Ibrahima kręgu, do starego ośrodka PTTK nad jeziorem Żur. Kiedy wspólniczka Ibrahima się pojawiła rozpętała się walka. Kobieta próbowała uciec, ale Dora wysłała za nią Asa, który schwytał ją. Walka rozgorzała w pełni, gdy Dora zobaczyła uciekającego Ibrahima i rzuciła się za nim w pościg. Towarzyszył jej Han. Gdy Ibrahim rozwalił domek i trafił Hana przebijając go wielkim kawałem drewna Dora musiała wybrać, czy dalej ścigać demona, czy pomóc Bestii. Wybrała to drugie. Przełamała krąg, by bestia mogła się uleczyć. Ibrahim zwiał. Gdy dotarli z powrotem do siedziby Baala okazało się, że Łazik umiera, bo Ibrahim najwyraźniej zniszczył jego duszę. Dora zaproponowała mu, że mógłby zostać naczyniem dla bestii w jej ciele. Łazik zgodził się. Egzorcyzmy były trudne i wyczerupjące, zwłaszcza, że wiedźma zastanawiała się nad tym, co mżna wyciagnąć ze znajdującej się w areszcie Iris, dopiero, kiedy Dora przysięgła Azarowi że to Baal czyta inkantację demon przeniósł się z jej ciała w ciało Łazika. Dora udała się na spoczynek wraz z Mironem i przyśniła sen o ucieczce Varga i tym, że Faoiliarna nie mogła mu pomoc. Dora wypytała Baala o to, czemu tak naprawdę obwołał ją swoją Oblubienicą, a on opowiedział jej o Anat i o tym, jak wskrzeszała go gdy zabijał go bóg zniszczenia. Po śmierci Anat Baal dawno nie miał kogoś takiego, ale gdy pojawiła się Dora zrozumiał, że znów ma szansę na to, by być prawdziwie nieśmiertelnym, gdyż zdarzyła się wiedźma, której był w stanie zaufać. Gdy skończyli rozmawiać dołączył do nich Miron. Baal pozostawił parę samym sobie. Dora obwieściła Mironowi, że Baal urządzi im przyjęcie zaręczynowe. Azarathak przyjął się w Łaziku, więc Dora wyruszyła z Leonem do Szatańskiego Pierwiosnka a następnie do Torunia, by zakończyć sprawę BHO. Joshua wraz z Witkacym sfabrykowali dowody. Joshua znalazł nawet chwilę, by odwieźć Laoise do szkoły Nisima (gdyż Pyrka uciekła, by się z nim zobaczyć). Dora zaprowadziła policjantów do mieszkania Grabowskiego (czyli BHO), a następnie porozmawiała z Anitą by wymóc na niej przyjęcie jej rezygnacji. Znalazła także chwilę dla Bogny, która jednak nie chciała wiedzieć więcej o swoim magicznym życiu. Na parkingu Dorę zaatakował As, który, jak się okazało, mimo tego, że zlikwidowali szajkę Ibrahima, nie został zwolnony ze związania. Gdy Dora dotarła do Torunia rozdzwoniła się jej komórka. Jakiś demon wziął Witkacego za zakładnika na moście Piłsudskiego. Wyzwał Dorę na pojedynek, a ona, zaszantażowana, nie miała innego wyjścia jak go zabić. As, uwolniony przez zniknięcie zagrożenia, zabrał Witkacego do Jemioły, zaś Dora wezwała Baala, by pozbył się ciała demona, Christosa, który oszalał i chwycił się przepowiedni, że z niknie z ręki wiedźmy. Gdy Dora dotarła do Mirona i Joshui zadzwoniła do Olafa. Okazało się, że Varg wyruszył, by się z nią zobaczyć, bo wyczuł przez ich więź jej przeżycia. Reszta stada nie pojechała, gdyż Bruno zakazał im wstępu na swoje terytorium, a to oznaczałoby wojnę. Dora mu tę wojnę wypowiedziała, a Miron, pomimo że jako ostatni dowiedział się o sparowaniu wilczycy wiedźmy i Varga, poparł ją. Wprowadzone wątki * Baal mówi Dorze, że bycie Oblubienicą oznacza, że może go wskrzesić * Iris mści się na Baalu za śmierć Imani, to ona doprowadziła do opętania Rafaela * Ibrahim zbiegł * Varg został schwytany na terytorium Brunona, który odmówił wpuszczenia wilków Dory. Faoiliarna nie mogła mu pomóc * Laoise najwyraźniej durzy sie w Joshui. Kategoria:Heksalogia